Tango
by The Fluff Queen
Summary: ... Is not for three. Rachel and Quinn break free of Finn's hold.


**Summary: **Tango is not for three // Rachel and Quinn break free of Finn's hold.

**Author's Note:** Just something that popped in my head while listening to my stepmother's copy of Shakira's _Laundry Service_. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, nothing. Set after 'Ballads'. The song is 'Objection (Tango)', by the awesome Shakira.

**Bold: **Rachel. _**Bold italic: **_Quinn. _Italic: _Quinn and Rachel.

**Tango**

**I**t started with a fight. Better yet, two fights.

Quinn and Rachel stormed in the bathroom, Quinn pale and fragile, eyes bubbling with barely contained tears as she quickly rubbed her hand against her teary lids; Rachel stony and upset, brown irises sparkling with fear and pain. Two baby cheerios inside the bathroom looked at the newcomers and snort, looking pointedly at Quinn's growing stomach, but for now she didn't care, she couldn't find in herself to care.

Artie's blue eyes were so icy and cold when he pressed her about her situation with Finn. They had broken up, somewhat, after he sang '(You're) Having My Baby' and involuntarily ratted her out to her blissfully unaware parents about her pregnancy, but she still was a guest on his house. They were still very close, and Finn still were very attentive and affectionate towards her, and she couldn't help but to care for him (in her defense, they were together for a very long time, and some habits are just hard to break).

Artie, to whom Quinn had grown closer after being paired together to glee assignment, was unhappy with this, and (understandably) unsure of where he and Quinn stood. They were together, somewhat, but no one knew about that yet, apart from the glee members, who suspected, but weren't sure. Artie was very insecure of what Quinn saw in him, compared to Finn. He was, after all, a 'cripple'.

Finn was also to blame for Rachel's heartbreak. Even though he was still somehow romancing Quinn, New Directions' leading male voice couldn't help but have eye-sex (as Noah would eloquently put it) with Rachel. But Rachel was already involved in a new, blossoming relationship with Noah, who of course was **not **happy with Finn making the moves on his woman. Today's rehearsal had been the last straw in Puck's patience. Finn had taken Rachel's hand and kissed it gently, his eyes locked with hers.

So, while Artie was giving Quinn a rather quiet but firm ultimatum (and very beautifully and seriously worded, in true Artie's fashion, of course), Puck was doing the same to Rachel, but more abruptly and filled with profanities (_'Berry, if you don't fucking put a fucking end to Finn's dopey moves on your ass, this fucking thing between us is fucking over! I have priority over him; if I don't deserve to get to fucking second base, he doesn't deserve a fucking thing at all!'_).

The two baby cheerios walked out of the room, leaving Rachel and Quinn alone. It was all it took for Quinn to break down in tears, backing against the wall and sliding to the floor. Rachel came to sit by the blonde, sympathetically giving her some tissues, which she used to wipe her eyes. "What happened with Artie?" The brunette asked quietly, trying desperately to focus on someone else's pain rather than her own. Quinn looked up at her, startled, and Rachel had to chuckle at the shock in her eyes. "Come on, you can't possibly think we hadn't noticed you two very affectionate to each other, and always together".

Quinn blushed slightly and dabbed at her eyes. "I hoped", she said, but then tears filled her blue pools. "But this is all over now, he doesn't want me".

Rachel snorted. "I highly doubt it. Come on, you helped him move on from Tina, and they had been lusting after each other for a very long time, so I don't think he isn't interested in you. He may be paraplegic but he is still a teenage boy filled with raging hormones".

The blonde laughed. "So what? He's with me because I'm pretty, and because of his hormones?"

"That's not what I meant…" Rachel sputtered, and sighed. "Well, I guess Finn is out to break relationships up today…" She looked away at the wall, before covering her eyes with her hands and rubbing them over tiredly. "Noah is… Not happy… He is not pleased with Finn showing an acute interest on my person. He said that if Finn doesn't stop it, then, and I quote, 'this fucking thing between us is fucking over'". The brunette quipped dryly and then sighed. "Finn just can't seem to make a decision and stick with it".

"He can't", Quinn agreed, her voice scratchy because of her tears. "But…" And she slowly brightened up. "We can".

Rachel looked at her, confused. "What are you saying, Quinn?"

Quinn wobbled up the fast she could and pulled Rachel up, before pulling her out of the bathroom. "Finn can't wrap his mind over which one of us he wants, but we can make up ours. I know I don't want him – do you?" She looked straight into Rachel's eyes. "Do you want Finn over Puck, Rachel?" She noticed the way the brunette's eyes softened when she mentioned Puck. "I see you don't. Come on, we have to go".

_The next day_

**E**veryone on Glee could feel the tension between four of their members. Rachel was stealing glances at Puck, who was very determinedly avoiding her eyes, but stole some glances at his own when he thought no one was looking (and was sure Rachel wasn't). Next to her, Finn was busy trying to catch her attention with some jokes, but she couldn't, wouldn't concentrate on him. Sure, she gave some noncommittal responses when he asked her if she had liked his jokes, and answered affirmatively when he asked if she was fine, but other than that, nothing.

Quinn, meanwhile, was looking very nervous and anxious, and from time to time she stared jealously at Artie, who was quietly talking a hopeful Tina. The bassist would chuckle from time to time, what made Tina smile happily and giggle. Quinn would clench her fists at this, and she nearly broke Brittany's hand bones when Tina put her hand over Artie's, she squeezed the Dutch's hand so tight.

Mr. Schuester startled as he came in the room and absorbed Rachel's and Quinn's looks. The brunette had chosen (been forced) to wear tight black denim pants and a form-fitting white cotton shirt, with black leather high heeled boots. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, but two locks fell loosely from it, framing her cheeks. It was so different from what she usually wore, and she looked really good in it.

Quinn, on the other hand, had chosen a little black dress with empire cut paired with a black denim jacket. Her golden hair fell against the jacket's back, and the loose skirt of the dress helped hide her developing baby bump while showing off her gentle curves. The empire cut also showed off Quinn's swollen breasts (at which Finn was somewhat drooling discretely), and she glowed, looking like (in Artie's opinion) a golden angel.

"Well, Quinn and Rachel, you guys are sure looking good", Mr. Schuester praised with a smile. "Rach, good to see you wearing something other than skirts", he teased gently, chuckling at her flaming cheeks. "So, guys, let's…"

"-Actually, Mr. Schue", Quinn interrupted quickly, "Rachel and I have a duet we want to run by you and the others, if that's not too much trouble". She looked pointedly at Rachel, who sighed, nodded and got up.

Everyone looked shocked at Quinn and Rachel standing up next to each other, both looking pointedly at Finn. Mr. Schue's face was a mix of curiosity and concern, so he nodded, gesturing for them to go right away. The band began playing a sexy tango-like beat before speeding it up for a rock beat. Quinn stepped forward, with her breasts pressed against Rachel's back, her hand splayed over her toned stomach. Rachel threw her head back when Quinn fiddled with the hem of her shirt, her eyes closed; it was a hot scene, with Quinn looking confident and sexy as she sang straight to Finn, her eyes locked on his.

_**It's not her fault that she's so irresistible**_

_**But all the damage she has caused is unfixable**_

_**Every twenty seconds you repeat her name**_

_**But when it comes to me, you don't care**_

_**If I'm alive or dead**_

Everyone but Finn, that is, was mesmerized and stunned at the blatant display of sex appeal between the two girls. Artie and Puck were looking very interested at the performance, their eyes bright, while the quarterback was flaming with embarrassment, sinking the best he could into his wooden chair. Mike whistled appreciatively when Quinn sashayed next to her ex, leaning down and giving Finn an eyeful of boobs (that he uncomfortably looked away from).

_**So objection I don't wanna be the exception**_

_**To get a bit of your attention**_

_**I love you for free and I'm not your mother**_

_**But you don't even bother**_

_**Objection I'm tired of this triangle**_

_**Got dizzy dancing tango**_

_**I'm falling apart at your hands again**_

_**No way I've got to get away!**_

A tiny hand pulled Quinn back, to the curvaceous side of one very confident Rachel Berry. Once the pregnant girl was settled by her side, the brunette naughtily bit her chin before roughly but firmly tugging her jacket off, making it fall to the floor, pooled at Quinn's sandaled feet. Once Quinn was coat-free, Rachel slid the tip of her index finger along the cut of Quinn's dress, against the exposed skin of her boobs. Quinn lifted her hand to Rachel's hair, grabbing a fistful of raven locks and parting her lips on a mock moan. At this, Puck nearly fell off his chair (babe was so hot), and all the boys began shifting uneasily on their seats.

**Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal**

**That's why in your eyes I'm invisible**

**But you gotta know small things also count**

**You better put your feet on the ground**

**And see what it's about**

Rachel let Quinn go and sensuously approached Finn, propping a foot in between his legs (dangerously close to his crotch), before leaning down in a way that her ponytail fell sensually over her shoulder. Finn gulped nervously and shifted in his chair, careful not to touch Rachel. Her eyes were sparkling, and she smirked as she ran a finger over his chest down to his abs. His eyes locked on her.

**So objection I don't wanna be the exception**

**To get a bit of your attention**

**I love you for free and I'm not your mother**

**But you don't even bother**

**Objection I'm tired of this triangle**

**Got dizzy dancing tango**

**I'm falling apart at your hands again**

**No way, no, no, no, no**

Finn relaxed visibly when Rachel moved away from him, and everyone watched, mesmerized, as the smiling brunette approached her boyfriend and plopped down at his lap, her face so close to his that her breath caressed his skin. His hand immediately came to rest on her face, and he softly stroked her cheek. Meanwhile, Quinn sat at Artie's lap and sassily gave him a peck on the lips, making him blush and Tina's face fall in disappointment.

_I wish there was a chance for you and me_

_I wish you couldn't find a place to be_

_Away from here_

Both jumped up and moved quickly to the center of the room, once again singing and staring hard at Finn, who flamed up in shame once again before pending his head in embarrassment. Mr. Schue looked uneasy but impressed (Rachel and Quinn openly touching each other was a little too much for their coach, obviously, but their voices sounded good together. Poor Finn though.)

_This is pathetic and sardonic_

_It's sadistic and psychotic_

_Tango is not for three_

_It's never meant to be_

_But you can try it_

_Rehearse it_

_Or train like a horse_

_But don't you count on me_

_Don't you count on me boy!_

When they stopped singing, both panting but looking satisfied, two things happened.

First, everyone clapped and cheered, and some even whistled in approval. Kurt and Mercedes looked impressed at the girls' looks, their voices and the song choice. Brittany and Santana flitted to their fearless leader and gushed at her level of hotness. Artie rolled next to her and pulled her to her lap, whispering something in her ear that had her giggling and kissing him.

Second, Puck all but jumped on Rachel, kissing her passionately and tugging her hair free of the ponytail. They heard Rachel giggle his name breathlessly before he pulled her outside, and everyone called at them to take care, for it was clear Puck was going to put his knowledge of William McKinley High's best closets to make out so he could appropriately show his appreciation of Rachel's little show.

Finn, the poor bastard, was left alone. Bit by bit the underlying message of Quinn and Rachel's song sank on him, and he sighed deeply. Well, he sort of deserved it – he had been leading them on for quite some time. As he heard Rachel's laugh echo from down the hall, and watched Quinn snuggle to Artie, he felt his heart break


End file.
